Falling Slowly
by xxTaylorSingerxx
Summary: Over a year ago Taylor and Phil divorced. Now they're both single parents to their seven year old daughter, Natalie. Taylor is with Mike, who is ready to take things to the next step. But right when things are stable, tragedy strikes and Phil's left there to pickup the pieces. This time will Phil be here to catch Taylor? Or will he let her keep on falling slowly?


I looked in the three way mirror, and the girl that looked back looked lost, or confused. The strapless white dress with a beige belt around the midsection from David's Bridal was point blank gorgeous. I closed my blue eyes to remember this moment, but all I saw was the white dress, also strapless, that had a blue belt around it and poofed out more. That dress still hung in my closet to this day, even after the divorce was all said and done. The memories went away when the door to the dressing room opened, revealing my best friend, and ex-sister in law, Haley Lopez. The shorter brunette with hazel eyes smiled, and I hoped mine looked as convincing.

"That's a gorgeous dress T. You look beautiful, Mike's stupid if he doesn't see that when you walk down the aisle," she laughed. Haley walked towards me, and stood on floor next to the platform I stood on.

"Thanks Hales," I spoke softly. The WWE Diva eyeballed me funny as I replied.

I never thought that at age twenty-eight, I'd be a mother of an eight year old, divorced, and about to get remarried. I guess the romantic in me thought that my first marriage would be my one and only. Then again, I also thought Phil would be my one and only. Haley, Punk's younger sister, stood by my side and his at the same time, and how she did I'll never comprehend. Smoothing down the dress I caught her eye, and she gave me this knowing look.

"Haley, what is it?" She shook her head as if it was nothing, but then still spoke her mind. It's Haley after all; the most honest girl I have ever known. I crossed my arms as she began,

"It's nothing Taylor, but I have to be frank with you. It's just that you're getting married in a week and just now pick a dress? When you and Punk got married you had a dress long before that. Are you sure this is what you want? That Mike's who you want?"

"Haley!" I snapped, shocked that she'd bring him up after all this, "Of course I'm sure. I was sure the moment Mike and I were on the hot air balloon and he got down on one knee and proposed. I love him, Natalie loves him, and he loves us." Somehow my voice was almost pleading at the end, or maybe I just imagined that. Another reason she is such a great friend, she knows when to drop something, and fast.

"That's really romantic sweetie. Alright, let's do this then. So do you yes to the dress?" She asked, lightening the situation, or at least trying to. As she said that I closed my eyes, that day played vividly in my mind:

 _His hazel eyes bore into mine as the priest finished telling Phil his vows and then turned to me._

 _"Do you Taylor Lynn Levesque take Phillip Jack Brooks to be your lawfully wedded husband….." he trailed off, as I got lost into those gorgeous eyes, as I saw forever in them. Once he shut up, I replied earnestly._

 _"I do."_

Snapping out of the memory that felt like it just happened, I realized Hales was still waiting on an answer. Back to the present as earnestly as that day I replied, "I do."

* * *

An hour later, I was heading home after dropping Haley off at my place. Her home next door was shared with Colby and their three year old daughter Mira, but Colby was at the gym after watching Mira and Natalie until Haley got back. I was about to call and order pizza to pick up, but instead Mike called me.

His jovial voice boomed through the phone,

"Hey bright eyes, how was shopping?" I put him on speaker, I have too much to live for to wreck over a phone call that could've waited. I turned off the radio as some Justin Bieber song came on. I thank God Nattie never caught that damned Bieber fever.

"It was okay Mikey. Is something wrong, I thought you were in a meeting with creative?" He chuckled as I pulled up to a stop light,

"It ended early, and I wanted to take you out to lunch, just you and me. Would that be okay?"

Nothing sounded better to me than being in his arms and watching Natalie draw; something she most definitely inherited from her father. In all honesty, getting lunch was the last thing I wanted, but I found myself saying yes anyway. "Perfect, I'll meet you at that Italian Bistro? I love you Taylor."

"Okay, and I love you too Mike. Bye."

After I hung up, I turned left instead of right and headed towards the restaurant. That's a topic that always interested me; turns and choices. In life, there's so many 'what if's' and regrets. It's a strange fact to me that one event is the catalyst of several more. About fifteen minutes later, I was sitting there on the blue leather cushion of the restaurant booth. He said he'd meet me here, but Mike was running behind which was abnormal for the so called, "AWESOME," one.

"Hey there," Mike's blue eyes sparkled as he saw me. "Sorry I'm late. Damn traffic." I laughed at him and kissed back as he pressed his soft lips to mine. I shrugged it off, as we continued conversation. As we ate our spaghetti, he was much more quiet than usual which worried me.

"Mikey, babe what's wrong?" He stuttered,

"What? What makes you think something's wrong? Everything is totally copacetic."

Clearly something was off if he was acting like a deer caught in headlights. Reaching out and lacing our fingers together, I couldn't help but smile. Mike was always a good friend, and when Phil and I were separated he was always there when I needed him. As the divorce was going on, I began seeing him in a whole other light; Natalie loved him and it just happened. After nearly a year of dating, he proposed. Nowadays, we can't imagine life without him. Usually guys would consider children from a previous marriage baggage, but not him. I love Mike, and as the days get closer, the more excited, and nervous I get. Taylor Mizanin; I always thought it'd be Taylor Brooks.

"Well," Mike began and snapped me out of my thoughts, "I was thinking-"

"Mike, we aren't dancing to your theme song," I joked and he laughed slightly.

"Hardy har-har, no, but I mean I love you and Natalie, and we are getting married in a week." My heart began pounding. Please don't be suggesting kids right now, I thought and then berated myself for thinking it.

Patience wearing thin I said,

"Just say it Michael."

Taking a deep breath he said with no hesitance,

"Let's move to L.A."

* * *

Meanwhile Punk and Natalie were both at Taylor's place, since Punk had long moved out of the home they bought together and was staying at Cabana's or Haley's when he got sick of staying on the bus. The father-daughter duo was playing away on WWE '13, Punk playing as himself and Natalie as her grandpa, Triple H.

"Dad you totally suck at this! I'm kicking your butt!" Natalie exclaimed as she pounded away on the controller. Phil laughed, and as he looked over at his baby girl, the look of concentration on her face reminded him so much of her mother. A lot of things these days did however. The distraction caused Phil to lose as the ref got the three count. The short blue-hazel eyed girl stuck her tongue out at her father.

"Oh, now you've done it," Phil said darkly as he began tickling her to death. "Say uncle!" The older man demanded but Natalie wouldn't give up at all as she continued she fight against him. Haley looked on from the hallway at her big brother and niece with an amused smile on her face. As much as she loved her him, she never understood how he could stand to fight for some title, but won't fight for his family, and Taylor who means so much more.

The tickling was cut short when young Natalie laughed and then yelled,

"Daddy, I have to pee!" The Chicago native let her go, and she ran to the bathroom. He stood up and cracked his back, and then sighed knowing this bliss wouldn't last long for many reasons. His girl was about to marry some pretty boy, and there was nothing he could do about it. Taylor deserved better, and so did Natalie, who didn't need Mike as a stepfather. Then again he always avoided Mike when the man was around his family. Turning around, there stood Haley and Phil tried not to jump back.

"I just talked to Taylor, and she's on her way here," the brunette said as she twisted her gold wedding band around her ring finger. Punk sighed,

"Oh, of course she is. Is she taking Natalie when she gets here, or do I actually get to spend more time with my daughter?" He asked; venom laced throughout his voice. Haley sighed, the two fought more now than ever before. Deep down, they both knew why.

"Oh quit it; she lets you see Nattie all the time. You know you're happy to see Taylor too, and that supposedly not seeing your daughter isn't what you are upset about."

The older Brooks walked away and hollered up the stairs,

"Natalie you okay?"

A muffled yes was heard, and Punk now relieved, headed back into the living room. He remained stoic, until Haley stood in front of him, hands on hips. Another thing about Haley, you don't walk away from her when she's talking to you. She began talking softly, much to Phil's shock,

"Listen Punk, I know how you operate and I know you pride yourself on being the strong silent type, but I know seeing Taylor with Mike is killing you."

He scowled, knowing that she was right; not that he would ever admit it, let alone to his baby sister.

He said with finality,

"She's marrying him Hales. He proposed and she said yes."

"And you're just going to stand by and do nothing? You're my brother Punk and I will always support you but you either fight for what you love or you lose it, your choice."

Those words ran through his mind even after he was helping Natalie on homework, and Taylor came through the door.

After a lunch I'd love to forget, I sped home. As I pulled in the driveway I saw Phil's car and I took a deep breath. Then I fixed my hair and what little make up remained, in my mirror. Realizing what I did, I immediately stopped.

"It's just Phil," I whispered. Several minutes later, I walked through the front door. Taking off my snowy shoes, I yelled,

"Honey I'm home!" The pitter patter of feet, and then a tackle almost knocked me off my feet. My former Diva instincts kept me on my toes though, combined with the fact that I am a mom now.

"Mom, Dad's here! You have to come see him," Nattie said in one breath. Without a complaint I let her pull me to him. There, reaching for a cup, with his Ramones T-shirt rising, was Phil.

He heard us, and then stopped what he was doing and smiled. I did back, and found myself just staring into his eyes,

"Hey Phil, uh how are you?" He cleared his throat and replied back,

"I've been fine. Clearly you have too." The formalities struck me as odd. Phil Brooks, the man I've spent over a decade of my life with, and here we are talking as if we're just friends that hadn't seen each other in a long time. As if the two of us don't or at least used to love one another.

"As if you would know," I murmured and his gaze caught mine. The vein in his neck twitched, and I knew a nerve was hit. In walked Haley,

"Hey T, oh Nattie One Tree Hill is on by the way."

"Thanks Aunt Haley. Come watch it with me Daddy?" She asked him, and I knew he couldn't say no. Him being gone on the road so much means that he doesn't get much time with Nattie, so when he does get her, they do whatever she wants; within reason. Keep in mind, she acts like her father.

"Yeah, I'll be in a minute Nat," once she was watching her, and mine, favorite TV show, Punk added, "I can't believe you let her watch a show like that. I mean she's eight, she doesn't need to know about things like sex."

Haley and I both laughed,

"Well big brother, you let her watch The Walking Dead, so it's not that big a leap."

Haley sat on the stool by the island counter, while Punk and I stood side by side, our hands even brushing against each other. A blush washed over my cheeks, and Haley smirked.

"Hales, he just doesn't want to admit that Natalie is growing up-"

Phil interrupted,

"Regardless she is not dating until she's twenty five." The Best in The World stood his stance on that one, and all the rest of us could do is shake our heads. Haley was talking away on her phone, most likely Randy, as my ex and I just stood there.

"She misses you, you know Phil," I said softly. His tattooed hand lifted up my chin, and chills ran through me.

"Just her T, or is there someone else?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haley walk away to continue her conversation. Nattie was still watching her show. In that moment, I was teleported back to when Phil proposed:

 _"Phillip Jack Brooks, where are you taking me?" I squealed as he led me to wherever the surprise was at. This was the first time I'd seen him in a while, he was working shows around the country waiting to be called up by some big wrestling company._

 _"Taylor calm the hell down," he laughed, "now step up."_

 _"No," I defied him, "not until you-"_

 _As if he knew I was going to be stubborn, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and smacked his ass, but soon was placed back on my feet without the blindfold he put on me in the car. We were in a white gazebo, with white lights streaming all around us. The moon and stars were overhead, and the pond near by sparkled._

 _"Phil, this is beautiful," I said admiring everything he's done._

 _"You're better than all this," I heard his deep voice boom behind me. Turning around to correct him, but instead he was down on one knee, a sapphire ring shown out of a little black box. My eyes bulged._

 _"Well, I uh, don't know exactly what to say to you. First off, your dad and mom both okayed this so, they won't kick my ass," we both smiled and his face became more serious. "Taylor, I know I told you that I didn't believe in marriage; I believed in being with whom you love forever, but just no marriage. Then I met you, and you changed my thinking, whether you knew it or not. I loved wrestling, but then I fell in love with you, and now I know that nothing would matter without you. I don't want any of it without you anyway. I want to be able to call you Mrs. Brooks, and yes I can be the biggest asshole ever, and I never make things easy, how you put up with me I have no fucking clue. So I probably sound like a wuss, and this really isn't supposed to be this god damn cheesy, so I'll just leave it at this. Taylor Lynn Levesque, will you marry me?"_

 _I threw my hand over my mouth, and let the tears fall. I couldn't speak nor could I breathe, but I could nod. He smiled, and slid the silver ring on my finger._

 _"Thank God you said yes."_

 _"What if I didn't?" I teased, and he smirked,_

 _"I'd either kick your ass or torture you until you said yes."_

 _I stood up on my tip toes, but he pulled me up, so I stood on his feet. "Kinky aren't we, Brooks?" He groaned, and then we kissed. That was where the future began. We got married a month later, and one year later we had Natalie Marie Brooks._

Snapping out of my reverie, I gulped,

"You should go watch that show with our daughter."

"You always do that. Whatever Taylor," he shot back and headed into the living room. I always do what? Several minutes and breathing exercises later, Hales finally walked back in.

"Alright Taylor, what's wrong? Don't lie either because I know something is; when you called you sounded pissed off. Whose ass am I kicking?"

I laughed at her. She may be only five foot, but she was a firecracker. She is a Brooks after all. Running a hand through my hair, I leaned on the counter, and sighed.

"I don't know what to do Hales." The truth was I didn't know what to do about a lot of things anymore. The pending move had me thinking. Not only would Natalie be away from her aunts and uncles, but also her father. We'd both be away from Phil's home, and I didn't know if she could handle that; furthermore if I even could.

"Then tell me and I can help. Does it have to do with Mike?" I nodded, "Did that asshole cheat?" I shook my head no, and it was obvious her patience was wearing thin.

"Mike invited me to lunch to talk about something," she nodded signaling for me to continue, "and he wants to move to L.A."

"Holy shit," Haley exclaimed, but all I could see was Phil standing in the entryway, Natalie would've at his side, if not for talking to my Dad on the phone; I could hear her voice. His tattooed hands were clenched into a fist, that scary look in his eye, and a tight look on his face.

"Fuck no; you are not taking my daughter away from me."

* * *

The only times in my life I ever saw that look on his face is during matches, and when we were together and other guys would check me out or try to flirt. Fighting was the last thing I wanted to do with him, but he's too stubborn and so am I. Haley looked between the two of us, and muttered something that I couldn't quite catch.

She stood up and began heading to the living room,

"I'm going to take Mira and Natalie outside while you two talk. Don't break anything, because I personally don't want to clean up your mess." Natalie and Mira walked hand in hand after Hales called for them.

"Where are we going Aunt Hales?" The eight year old asked, and then looked at us, "Are mom and daddy fighting again?" Phil was keeping his cool, and I was shocked. As his eyes softened, he walked over to her and got down to her eye level, with Jace now up in his mom's arms.

"Nah, we're fine kiddo. Just go have fun outside, maybe we can go for ice cream later." Her eyes lit up and she sprinted outside, Haley and Mira following suit and Haley trying to get Mira's winter coat on her. Phil stayed put, watching her walk away, finally standing up when the door clicked. He stood up and the fury was immediately back in his eyes, although they too looked watery.

We stood there until he spoke up again, a fierce tone,

"God dammit Taylor say something!"

Licking my lips, I wasn't sure what to say. My temper was rising, and I didn't want it to go off like an atomic bomb, or some shit. Crossing my arms I glared at the impatient man standing before me.

"Well _Phil_ ," I seethed, "if you must know, Mike suggested we move to L.A. I told him I didn't think it'd be a good idea, but I'd think about it. However, if we do choose to, it's nothing to do with you. It's our family-"

"Our family, as in Mike and you right? Newsflash Taylor, Natalie is my daughter and our daughter, not his. You are my-"

"Your ex-wife; we're divorced because you stopped giving a damn about your family!"

Soon, he was right in my face, and I wasn't afraid to push his buttons further. If Phil really wanted to go there, we will. Phil would never touch me, or furthermore any woman in an abusive manner. He has no right, not anymore, to have a say on my personal life. I have full custody of Nattie pretty much; we can't have joint custody very well if he's always on the road. His gaze was intense, and I found myself softening, but immediately stopped. Scoffing, I began walking away and upstairs towards our old bedroom that's now just mine. His hand was on my wrist in an instant, whirling me back around to face him.

"I stopped giving a damn," he began questioning, "because I'm the one who filed those fucking papers, right Tay?" I pulled out of his grasp, and prodded his chest with my finger.

"Yes Phillip that was me! It's been a year, over a year. You know why I drew up the papers?"

Rolling his eyes, he had a smug grin on his face,

"What did you get tired of fucking me?"

That sonofabitch just went there. God, he's such a pain in my ass sometimes, but then again that's nothing new. Not even the divorce would change how he was, and is. I wanted to slap him, but somehow thought better of it. Turning around, I ran up the stairs, and once I reached my destination, I went to slam the door, until Phil reached out and flung it open.

"You're not walking away from this T-"

Holding up my hand, much to my shock he shut the hell up. Going to the dresser, I opened up my top drawer, and pulled out one of two rings. The wedding band remained nestled next to socks, but the diamond engagement ring was in my hands. Facing him again, I showed him the ring, and he looked like he got hit by a freight train, or a car.

"You see this? The day you asked me to be your wife and you slid this ring on my finger you said the title, your career, all of it wouldn't matter without me, and without your family. Do you remember that, because I do. Then once you got to the top you started missing birthdays, anniversaries, everything. The days you were to come home, you chose not to. So yes Phil, you stopped caring about your family. You promised that we'd always be first, and I understood your career; I was a divas champ before I chose my family so you could keep doing what you love. Even as a champ I still made it home, and I sure as hell didn't miss my daughter's first ballet recital. You didn't show and you know what? Because of that she quit altogether," I said hoping to hit home for him.

"Taylor that's not fair. You can't put all the fucking blame on me here." Then before I knew it, I threw the ring at him, but it missed and we both heard it fall somewhere. "What the hell? Are you crazy?"

At this point I felt numb. I didn't know whether he'd leave or continue on. "No Phil, I'm just done. Take the ring and your damn ego and shove it up your ass. If we move somewhere than we will-"

I went to grab a jacket for outside, thinking we were done, but then I was grabbed and pressed against the now closed door.

"You will not take my baby girl Taylor! I will fight you with all I have and I will not stop until I get her, do you hear me? She's all I have left dammit."

I looked into his deep hazel eyes and saw the hurt, anger, love and lust all wrapped into one. I knew he would, his family as of late, that's all he ever cared about. As Phil had my arms pinned at my sides, I didn't know what to do. He calmed down slightly, but my heart rate was still up.

"She's all you have left? How do you think I feel, Punk?" I whispered hating myself for sounding so small, even if compared to him I am. He looked away, and then back at me, the anger gone.

"You've never called me Punk before; don't start now, please T."

The two of us stared at each other, and then realized how close in proximity we were. His lips hovered over mine, and ever so softly he closed the space. Realizing what he was doing I tried pushing him away, and managed slightly, but he still had me in is arms and still against the wooden surface.

"You know you're just with him to keep my side of the bed warm," he huskily concluded.

What he said caused me to fight harder, I honestly did, but then one more look and I was pressing my lips to his. I felt the cool metal of his lip ring, which I missed so much. The hair on his face scratched against me, but I moaned into the kiss. As he released my arms, I immediately wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer. Phil's muscular and tattooed arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his heart pounding, along with his member slowly rising to attention. Quickly, we pulled away for air, and his lips were biting, and kissing trails up and down my neck.

"Oh god, Phil," I moaned. Pulling one hand away from my waist, he grabbed a jean clad thigh, and wrapped it around his hips, and soon my other leg followed. I held onto him for dear life as one of his hands held onto me still. We were pressing further against the door, and I wondered if we'd break through it. All common sense was out the window, but deep down I wondered if either of us would've listened to it. All I could think was how wrong this was, and I hated myself. At the same time I wanted to cry. Letting myself be weak was something I rarely did, but Phil always knew, and still does know, how to break down those walls and come into my heart. Right now, I don't think he ever left.

Sounds were being emitted from us both: groaning, harsh breathing, and moans of each other's names. Slowly, but not hesitantly, Phil's hand crept up my shirt; it was warm against my skin. Right before anything else could happen, little footsteps were heard, along with a, "Momma, Daddy! We made a snowman!"

Instantly we jumped apart. It was Natalie; our daughter and saving grace. My hand flew to my mouth in awe at what just happened as Punk just stood there with this expression that for once I couldn't read. I saw the sapphire ring on the floor, and picked it up. Natalie busted through the door and the girl who's too smart for her age and own good, was completely oblivious for once. I said a small thank you to anyone who wanted to listen.

Phil lifted her up, and kissed her cheek. She giggled and then hugged him. Hales stood watching the scene, but I just couldn't watch. Especially not when I heard Natalie ask him,

"Daddy, when are you coming home for good? I don't like it when you're gone."

Not even bothering to stick around for the answer, I walked away. Apparently, as The Best in the World pointed out earlier, that's what I do best. God, he didn't realize how fucking hard it was to sign those papers. To even consider divorcing him killed me, and here he is thinking it was the easiest thing in the world for me. That day that I told him I wanted a divorce still haunts me, and it's something that keeps me up at night; not that I ever slept that well anyway.

 _Phil was home for Monday Night Raw, which for once was in Chicago. Natalie was so ecstatic to see her Dad, and I remembered being her age and being happy to see my dad too. Being the daughter of Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon meant that I grew up with wrestling, and that dad was gone a lot. Once I turned five, I hated staying at home and just went back on the road with my mom and dad. Most of my favorite memories happened on the road, and I love being able to say my parents and I are still incredibly close. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I were still in the business, instead of leaving like I did when she was five. Her father and I agreed it was what was best, and I knew she needed some sort of normalcy in her life. The door shut, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Phil, who just came from locking up his bus for the night. After the show, he and I barely spoke. Nothing happened yet, but we both knew something was up. I said goodnight to Nattie, and then when Punk walked into the room, I walked right out._

 _"What's wrong Taylor, you've been silent since the show ended. What'd I do now to piss you off?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Pushing past him I walked into our private bathroom. Gripping the sink, I wondered if he'd try to comfort me, like he used to, or if he'd just stand there and initiate a fight. I wanted the first one, but knew it wouldn't happen._

 _"Nothing is wrong okay? I'm just tired, and I really don't feel like fighting or anything right now." He stood there in the doorway, arms crossed over his bare chest. Clad in only sweatpants, I looked at him. We just stood there like that, staring and waiting for the other to make a move or say something else._

 _"Alright, but you know you can tell me. It's much easier than trying to guess. I have tomorrow off, and then I have to catch a red eye to get to New York for a radio show. I think I'll be back sometime Saturday." My heart broke. This Friday was our anniversary, and yet again he forgot that too. Just like last week he forgot his own daughter's first ballet recital._

 _"You do whatever Phil," I turned and he was right in front of me. "What do you want?"_

 _"You to stop being bitchy and tell me what the hell is going on with you? Are you pregnant again?" His eyes bulged, and it felt like the knife to my heart was pushed in further. Never did I think that he'd question me on that, or freak out at the thought._

 _"No, no worries here. I'm not pregnant. I'm not bringing another kid into this world for you to neglect." Pushing past him again, I went on sat on the bed. My heart was thudding violently in my chest, and I wondered if I was going to throw up. He remained silent, but then said,_

 _"Oh, I'm neglecting Nattie? Way to call me a bad dad there Taylor. You know I'm so sick of you always bitching about me not being here! You of all people know how demanding my job is!"_

 _"Demanding enough that you totally forget it's our anniversary Friday right? Or that last Friday was that daughter that you don't neglect's ballet show? Oh no worries, she didn't say anything because she knew you had to defend your title."_

 _"Shit, Taylor I'm so sorry baby. I'll try to make it up to her. Is that all?"_

 _He seemed so dismissive, as if a sorry would make everything better. Anytime that we tried talking someone always said something that hurt the other. I knew he couldn't be there for everything, but he never acknowledged anything anymore. Only think he cared about is his title. I was sick of it. It's one thing to put me second, but he was not about to go and do the same thing to his child; something he swore he'd never do._

 _"No, it's not, but it doesn't really matter does it?" His eyes softened when he looked into my eyes; hurt and sorrow most likely reflecting back. This wasn't a horrible fight, but someone it was different. There was some sort of finality to it, which the others didn't have. Phil took the cue, and sat down next to me on the bed. I tried choking back the tears, but some fell._

 _"Tay-"_

 _"This marriage is over. I can't keep doing this. I want a divorce." Phil's soft hand turned my chin to face him. His hazel eyes were watering and his face shown nothing but shock. I didn't know if a divorce is really what I wanted; hell I knew it wasn't, but it's what was best. Haley knew I was planning on asking him for one, but she tried changing my mind. Nothing could change it._

 _His eyes tried catching mine after I looked away, and he seemed so vulnerable._

 _"If this is about the AJ storyline, Taylor I swear it's just a storyline. I love you Taylor, I love you so much. Both of you," his voice cracked, and I felt sick to my stomach. I love him too; sometimes so much that it hurt. In that minute I felt no better than my mother; taking the easy way out. Then again, was it really as easy for her as I always thought?_

 _"It's not enough anymore Phil," I choked, "please…leave now." The Second City Saint shook his head no, but said nothing. Never in the eleven years we've been together has he been speechless._

 _Lying back, I got underneath the blankets, and soon Phil followed suit. That night he held me one last time, and I cried myself to sleep, thinking that this was what it was like when you could hear your own heart breaking. For that night, and one last time, we pretended it was going to be okay._

Haley's voice snapped me out of my reverie,

"Honey, what happened? When we went out there you two were about to strangle each other. Now…" she trailed off. I couldn't tell her. If I did, she'd either beat his ass, or she'd assume I didn't love Mike. Oh God, I just cheated on my fiancé; I'm a whore. It's official. Before I could answer Colby and Mira walked in. Handing Mira to Haley after kissing her, Colby spoke up,

"I know you missed me Taylor, but man you don't have to cry over me," he joked and I managed to roll my eyes. Haley laughed,

"Always you Seth…now will you please tell me why the hell you changed your hair again?"

"Hey, it's not that bad this time," he said in defense. Phil walked into the kitchen, and the two superstars acknowledged each other. They used to hate one another, but considering his baby sister was madly, and still is madly in love with "Seth Rollins," he had no choice to get along with him. Now they are best friends, and it sometimes annoys Hales; jokingly.

"Taylor, why are you crying?" Phil had the nerve to ask, but I could only glare at him, out of smart retorts. Grabbing my hoodie, I put it on and muttered I had to go. As the door slammed behind me, I heard them protest. Thankfully, Natalie was down for a nap. She barely sleeps, much like her father.

Walking outside, I thought I was finally safe until I heard Phil.

"Taylor what in the hell are you doing? Please T come inside-"

"No," I yelled, "don't call me that Phil! Why the hell would you do that?"

I crossed the road, and I could hear Phil directly behind me. I wanted to keep walking, but what he said next stopped me in my tracks, "Because I still love you!"

I stopped, and we stood there, in the middle of the road. He what? He couldn't, not now. Not when I'm getting married in a week. Not when I'm finally strong without him. Running a hand through his slicked back hair, the WWE champion sighed. My heart pounded in my chest as I thought of something to say.

"You don't love me! It's just you and your male bride because another guy is about to have what you lost. That's all."

Placing his hands on my shoulders, I pushed them off. I couldn't, no wouldn't do this with him. Mike didn't deserve it, and frankly it was too little too late. By this point I was far passed pissed and tried looking everywhere but at the man talking.

"Just shut up for once! Jesus, Taylor of course I do. I didn't want that divorce-"

What he said didn't catch my attention, but the car speeding our way did. Punk was still talking, "I didn't want it and all I can say is-"

"PHIL WATCH OUT!" I screamed and then using all the strength I possess, pushed the six-foot-two, and two hundred eighteen pound man out of the way. Memories flashed through my mind, and then I heard Punk scream. Then I got hit, and the last thing I remembered was the overwhelming darkness.

* * *

Punk watched in horror as the blue Dodge Neon hit Taylor; and then ran into the nearest telephone pole. The car couldn't stop in time; Taylor got hit and then over the top of the car. The five-foot-six woman landed head first, with an earth shattering thud. Immediately the man wanted to go beat the hell out whoever the dumb ass driver was, but Taylor needed him and dammit this time he was going to be there for her.

Sprinting to her, she lay motionless. Blood was flowing from the gash at her scalp, from her mouth, and her body in a position that no one could ever get into even if they tried.

"Oh my god, Taylor no," Phil dropped to his knees, not caring about his bad left knee that he just had surgery on. Pulling her body into his arms, he began sobbing, harder than he ever had in his life; even that horrible day when she asked for the divorce. "Pretty please open your eyes, please," he begged. Her shirt rode up, and he saw the tattoo on her hip bone of a small red rose, with his initials inside; something they both got after the wedding. The initials were somewhat hard to see, but they were still there he knew, and it shocked him that she still had it, although he had his of her initials, but on his wrist.

Phil shook her slightly, and her head rolled into him; the crimson blood staining his shirt. Ever so slowly, her eyes opened, and he thanked the Gods, even though he didn't believe.

"Phil," she whispered, in and out of consciousness. Right when he heard Haley scream. Phil screamed for help and then looked up,

"Haley…keep the kids inside and call 911 please," Colby ordered to his visibly shaken wife. She nodded and hurried inside. The superstar wanted to go check on the girl he had come to love as a little sister, but decided against it. If he did, he knew he'd beat the shit out of Punk for causing all this.

Taylor's eyes began drooping, and Punk panicked further. He hiccuped, and then pulled her closer.

"Pretty girl keep your eyes open okay? Stay with me because help is on the way and I can't do this without you. Nattie needs you, I need you, Mike does, and we all do," he pleaded in one breath.

Taylor painfully smiled,

"So this is it, huh Brooks?" She croaked, causing him to cry even harder. His muscular frame shaking, he started rocking her, not caring who was watching. Far in the distance he heard the sirens. He prayed they'd hurry; his patience wearing thin.

"No, it isn't it. Dammit…please just…I'm sorry, don't close your eyes okay? I love you just don't leave-"

"Shh," Taylor soothed and then coughed, causing more blood to come from her mouth, finally they subsided, "be good to Nattie okay? She loves you."

Her eyes were staying closed longer every time. Phil thought he had lost her before, and he blamed himself for this. He couldn't lose the love of his life; at least divorced there was still a chance for them. She had to stay awake, Punk knew if she didn't it wouldn't be good.

"Levesque, stop, it's all going to be okay? We're gonna get you help-" Phil pressed his forehead to hers, kissing it every now and then, and tried rocking her harder, thinking maybe that'd keep her with him.

"I…love you….Ph-" Taylor abruptly stopped, and The Best in the World pulled away, expecting to see Taylor's cerulean blue eyes, but they weren't there. Her breathing stopped, and all Punk could do was scream. Colby ran over, Haley immediately behind. She had gotten the neighbors to stay inside with Mira and Natalie. The sight they saw; a bloody Punk clinging to a motionless Taylor. Haley began sobbing, clinging to Colby as he just stood there, the only pillar of strength left.

"Taylor…no, wake up...I love you…" he kept repeating into her hair. Soon the sirens reached them, and her body was lifted onto the stretcher. Colby decided to be the one to ride with her. When Taylor's arm went over the side, her hand opened and out fell something that caught Phil's eye. As he watched the ambulance drive off with his love, he clutched the ring he gave her in his hand, and hoped this really wasn't the end.

While Colby rode in the ambulance to the hospital with Taylor, the bloody and broken WWE champion lead his visibly shaken younger sister inside. As he led her to the couch, Punk wondered what all she saw. Closing his eyes for all of a second, and he heard the sound of tires screeching, the thud made when her petite body hit the speeding car, and the look on her face. Immediately his eyes burst open, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep; especially not until she was okay.

"P…Punk, someone needs to call her parents and Mike and tell them about Taylor-"

"My mommy, what happened to her?"

Throwing her hand over her mouth, Haley looked at the source of the small voice. There in the entryway of the living room was a confused, and watery eyed Natalie. Phil's heart broke, and quickly he realized he had to tell her; it'd be best coming from a parent. Not like this news could be better by any means, unless news come she would make it of course. Running his hand down his face, he took a seat on the beige sofa opposite the matching sofa that Hales perched on, with her head in her hands. As Mira played with a toy on the floor, a pain ripped through Punk's heart. He was beginning to realize how badly he pushed his family away, and then never tried fixing it when Taylor gave him chances or warnings. _Taylor, God I love you._ He thought to himself.

"Natalie, come here honey," Phil said softly and she sprinted to him, as he immediately pulled her into his lap. Thinking of how to word things, he slowly began explaining. "Nattie, your mom she uh…had an accident. She's not awake, and hurt pretty badly, but Uncle Colby took her to the hospital."

Haley added,

"But, she's going to pull through kiddo. She always does, so just hope for her to get better okay? It'd mean a lot to her."

They sat there in silence as the eight-year contemplated what she had just been told. She's used to accidents and injuries, but the little girl wondered how badly her mommy was hurt if everyone was so sad. She thought: _What if mommy never wakes up? I never said goodbye! I didn't get to tell her I love her…who will cut my pbj sandwiches the right way?_

"Daddy," she spoke, her voice wavering, "she'll wake up right? She still has to wear that dress that makes her look like a princess. You still have to object to the wedding."

Punk's eyes bulged,

"Object, what are you talking about?"

"Daddy you love mommy and she loves you, duh. What…what if I don't see her ever again?" Tears began falling, and the tough man pulled her into his arms, shushing her and telling her not to think that way.

After sobbing for fifteen minutes, and several dry heaves later, Natalie was asleep in her dad's arms. Haley came over,

"Punk-"

"Hales not right now, okay? I can't deal with this when Taylor is lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life."

Haley chuckled mockingly, and shook her head.

"At least she's fighting for something. Here, I'll take Nattie and Mira to Colt's, and you call Paul. As for Mike…." She trailed off and her older brother sighed.

Several minutes later he was calling Paul Levesque aka Hunter Helmsley. One of the most kind hearted guys ever, but doesn't lack in the 'I'll scare the fuck out of you,' department. Punk actually flew to Greenwich to ask Hunter and Stephanie permission to ask for Taylor's hand in marriage. If Phil finally believed in marriage than by damn he was going to do it right. Plus, he didn't want to give Hunter a reason to hate him; that man was so protective of Taylor it was a wonder why he had said yes.

"Punk," his gruff voice came through the line, "what's going on?"

Ways to break it to the man ran through the champ's head. How do you tell a father that his daughter was hit by a car and rushed to the hospital? Not to mention she was hit saving his stubborn ass. Thinking of that, the guilt sat in and he felt bile rise to his throat; like magma rising in a volcano's neck.

"Hi Hunter, uh, I have something to tell you, and you may want to sit down." He knew he was beating around the bush, and the six-foot-four man would be growing annoyed, "More shocking than you and Taylor divorcing and she is engaged to Mike? You know he never even asked permission-"

"It's about Taylor," The Best in the World interrupted, and he heard Hunter's sharp intake of breath. The man as mentioned was protective, and hated the fact that his baby girl was living in Chicago while he remained in Greenwich, but understood all the same. Stephanie could be heard in the background, asking repeated what was going on; that was her baby girl too.

"What's wrong with my baby girl Brooks?" Worry was evidently beginning to lace into his voice. Sighing, Punk just said it; kind of like just ripping off the band aid.

"Taylor's in the hospital, she got hit by a car pushing me out of the way. I'm so sorry. It's pretty bad Hunter and I'm scared."

"We're taking the red eye tonight, and we'll use Vince's private jet if I have to. It's going to be okay, now go see her, she needs you. So does that beautiful grandchild of mine," the older man sniffled and it was clear that he began crying, or tearing up at best.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Taylor doesn't need me though-"

"Boy, that girl will always need you."

* * *

Hours later a small group sat or in Mike's case paced, in the waiting room. He had gotten the call about his fiancée from Colby. It seemed he was the only one that thought to tell Mike. Colby sat next to Haley, his arm around her jittering body as he tried to fathom what just happened, while trying to be strong. Haley's eyes were red and swollen from all the crying. Phil sat there, stoic on the grey sofa, with his head in his hands. For the first time in his life, the self-proclaimed "Best in the World," prayed.

 _Dear God, if you're up there. I know I don't do this often, but just let Taylor wake up. We all need her. If this is some kind of sign at how I shouldn't let her go, it's not fucking funny. Sorry I shouldn't have cussed. Anyway please I'll get on my knees if I have to; just bring her back to me. Amen._

The small group was filled with silence; it was nearly deafening.

"What the hell is taking so long," Mike huffed, "it's been over an hour. This is ridiculous."

Haley's hazel eyes that were filled with pain, worry, and above all else anger at the man in front of her. How dare he try to act like he cared the most? Haley glared at the Cleveland native.

She spoke, her voice unnaturally even,

"Mike she was just hit by a God damn car. She needed surgery and it's not going to be done in only fifteen minutes. So sit down and wait like the rest of us, or leave. I don't care but for the love of God please just shut up."

The man shot her a remorseful look, and she nodded as if accepting a silent apology. Soon, the glass sliding doors to the waiting room opened, and in walked The Game himself, along with Stephanie gripping tightly to his hand. A frown was in place, and it he looked shaken. His eyes however seemed normal, with no signs that he had been crying like the rest of them; he was a tough man after all. His wife however, looked like she was about to fall apart with one look. Her blue eyes latched with Phil, and he felt his heart break. That was where Taylor got her blue eyes, and Phil couldn't imagine never looking into them again. Her parents were right on time too, because out came the doctor from the operating room. Blood was still on the front of his smock, and Phil cringed. He'd seen blood before, over a hundred times, and he's seen Taylor's blood as well, but not like this. Not when this doctor very well could be telling them that Taylor was dead and never coming back.

The grey haired man stood in his blue scrubs, he took off his mask and in an unmistakable Boston accent, even though he was in Chicago asked, "Family of Taylor Brooks?"

Everyone stood up, although Hunter and Stephanie were already on their feet. Seeing the five people standing there, the older man added, "Due to the rules I need immediate family; father, sister, husband, etcetera."

"I'm Taylor's father, and this one," he pointed to Punk, who was getting impatient and even more nervous, "is her husband. Now what's going on with her doc?" Hales and Colby both shared a knowing glance, and the taller of the two couldn't hide the smirk.

' _Way to be blunt there Paul',_ Colby thought to himself. Haley's eyes wandered over to her big brother, who looked shocked, had a smile, and then it instantly turned back into a frown. She knew he loved the thought of still being Taylor's husband; the divorce was an act of foolishness and everyone involved thinking it'd be better. How wrong they both were.

Mike tried to hide his disappointment; he could never get in Hunter's good graces; barely even in Stephanie's. Punk did and how he'd never know. Mike loved Taylor and Natalie, but he knew deep down he would always have to compete with Phil Brooks. Sometimes he wondered if it'd be like that even when they were finally married. If so, the Awesome One didn't know if he could go through with it; he loved Taylor, but not enough to share her with another man let alone her ex-husband.

The doctor nodded,

"Very well, I'm Dr. Andrews; I'm the one who operated on Taylor. She has a broken leg, many cuts and bruises, and I had to stitch up the wound she had to the head." All of this was just detail; they wanted to know if she was going to make it.

Punk spoke up wanting to go straight to the point,

"With all due respect is she going to make it or not?"

The older man was solemn; Haley began biting her nails in suspense. Colby squeezed her hand in response. He was scared, hell everybody was. Sending a scowl over Punk's way, he had half a notion to tell Punk it was his fault. Taylor always spent too much of her life trying to save him; or at least put him before herself. He hated CM Punk for it.

Sighing, the doctor tried not to hesitate even though he knew the news wouldn't make the situation any better,

"Well, she has a concussion, but there was a great loss of blood, and her brain swelled from the impact. She's stable, but she's in a coma; not drug induced. I'm not sure when or if she'll wake up and I'm truly sorry. One at a time for visiting please," the man walked away.

Haley's body immediately was in Colby's arms; he tried soothing her. Hunter was still; trying to take it all in and be as strong for his sobbing wife as he could. Mike slowly sat down; his legs shaking and tears prickling at his eyes. However, Punk ran out of the hospital. Not caring that Haley hollered after him. Not caring at the scene being made. All Phillip Jack Brooks could think about was the fact that the love of his life may never wake up. Turning to the brick of the building, he punched the hospital about to have an episode, but then cursed,

"Fuck!" Punk recoiled his hand right away, and pain surged through his body. Somehow, the pain he felt internally hurt much worse.

The doors slid open, and soon a hand was on his shoulder. The hand then gripped his shoulder harder, and a familiar voice rang out,

"Stop it Punk," the voice was firm, but the pain and heartache was plain as day. Phil turned around, after kicking the wall again, and his ex-father in law, who'd become a father to him, checked his hand out.

"Dumbass, you broke it," Paul murmured.

The WWE champion choked back a sob,

"I deserve it. I hurt Taylor, Hunter. She doesn't know," his voice broke and he abruptly stopped.

Truth be told, there were a lot Taylor didn't know. She didn't know how he blamed himself for her accident and the divorce. She doesn't know how he goes to bed every night wishing he was holding her, and that the bed wasn't empty. She doesn't know how close he's gotten to the edge and just one look from her, and he jumped back from the ledge every time. Taylor doesn't know how much Phil loves her and point blank wants her back. Now, she may never know.

"She doesn't know what son?" He asked; his voice so very soft. The older man really was curious as to what the young man in front of him was implying.

"She doesn't know that I love her and would do anything to call her my wife again. Dammit I love her Paul. I always have and I let her go," his voice again broke and this time he couldn't stop the tears that were freely flowing down his face like an avalanche down a mountain. Nevertheless, he continued his rant, "It's my entire fault she's in there like that. All I want is for her to wake up. She can't die…she just can't…." The man began hysterically sobbing, and Paul pulled him into an embrace, to try to bring him some sort of solace. However nothing could bring solace to anyone in this situation.

"Brooks, my baby girl loves you. She never stopped and she never will. Whatever this thing is with Mike isn't going to last; it's not that I don't like him, but it's that she doesn't love him. Maybe she does, but not like she does you. You need to tell her how you feel and fight for her when she wakes up. She will wake up and don't you dare think otherwise. My princess is not going anywhere. No parent should ever have to bury a child, and I won't. Taylor's going to come back to us Punk, and that's what you have to believe. Stop blaming yourself; she wouldn't want that and you know that girl would save your ass no matter the cost," the man said with a strong finality in his voice. So much conviction was in the man's words that you couldn't argue with him.

As Punk and Hunter remained outside, Haley Lopez gracefully walked into the white room as she tried not to make a sound. Her best friend lay in the bed looking pale and as fragile as ever. A breathing tube and IV were attached to the single mother, and her leg was held up in a sling. Cuts and bruises undoubtedly covered her body; there was one black and blue bruise that was large and covered the left side of her face, obviously from the impact she sustained.

Pulling the blue chair to the right side of the hospital bed, Haley took a seat and just sat there staring. It was a hard thing to believe; her best friend and practically sister could possibly never wake up. _This is Taylor you're talking about, she'll pull through;_ the hazel eyed girl thought. Trying to keep her voice steady, Haley began speaking.

"You know, I don't know whether to be happy that you saved my brother or be pissed off that you didn't try to save yourself. So, this time I'll thank you, but if you leave us, I will bring you back just to kill you again, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight," she tried to joke, but found herself unable to laugh. Clearing her throat from the pending tears, she continued. "Taylor, I never told you this, but I love you girlie. You're that sister I never had, and I don't think I could ever be without my best friend. Especially not the Godmother of both of my kids; that's right Taylor, I'm pregnant and you need to wake up to see him or her. More importantly you need to wake up because there is a beautiful eight year old girl who loves her mom and needs her. Not to mention Punk, who let's face it, would go off the deep end if he didn't have you. Mike's a great guy, but you need to open your eyes Taylor; you still love Punk. I remember," Haley began sobbing, the whole trying to hold it in thing failing miserably, "on my wedding day I was scared as fuck. Yet you were there; you always are. Sometimes I think you don't realize your importance. Please Taylor just wake up."

The sobs wracked her body, until Haley was pulled into Colby's arms; his tattooed arms comforting her. He didn't know what to do or say, so all he did was shush Haley and lead her out into the waiting room. The two sat on the couch in the area.

"It's going to be okay Hales. She's a fighter," his deep voiced soothed. He had managed to hold his emotions in the best; well right next to Paul of course.

"I just wish I could believe it will all be okay. I need to go see Mira." Haley randomly said and all he could do was nod.

"Okay, I'll take you both home, it's no problem." Solemnly nodding, Haley took his hand as he led her outside.

* * *

Just missing the Lopez's, Punk and Paul walked back into the hospital, and found their way in front of Taylor's room. The two men loved her more than life itself and for once, they realized the bond they really did have.

After moments of silence Hunter spoke up,

"You go ahead in first Brooks-"

"Mark it's your daughter, you should go," The Chicago native couldn't believe he had suggested it; of course he wanted to see her next. He was just trying to be a good guy, maybe fix things that he broke over the past year.

"If Steph or I go in there…I don't think you'd get either of us out. She's a wreck and I don't want my princess to wake up to us sobbing. Go in Punk….we will soon."

Triple H walked away silently, giving Phil no choice in the matter. Slowly he walked in, but already sitting there in the chair holding Taylor's hand was Mike. Mike was still talking, so ever so quietly Punk stood inside the door, just watching and being careful not to interrupt. Punk was genuinely curious as to what The Cleveland Screamer had to say to his fiancé.

"I want you to know that I love you Taylor. I want you to be my wife more than anything in this world, and have our little family together with Nattie. I love you, and that's why I can't marry you," Mike said trying to keep a brave face and not break down like he felt like doing since Colby called him.

Punk was beyond pissed. _How could he break off their engagement while she's in a fucking coma? That piece of shit, I ought to punch him in his face,_ he thought. Not being able to keep his calm, but also not wanting to get arrested for assault and possibly murder or cause a scene, Punk spoke up loud and clear,

"So you're leaving her while she's unresponsive Mizanin?"

The man dropped Taylor's hand and kissed her forehead and pushed back the chair. The two men made eye contact, and the two waited for someone to make a stupid move.

Neither did shockingly, and Mike tried to explain himself,

"No, I'll tell her the same thing when she wakes up. I don't want to argue with you Punk."

The older man threw his tattooed hands up in surrender,

"Hey, I'm not trying to start anything Mike. I'm just wondering why the hell you're doing what you are."

The former champion looked at CM Punk oddly and a sarcastic laugh bubbled past his lips. Standing up from the chair, he crossed his arms. Punk continued looking between the man in front of him, and broken and innocent Taylor lying in the white bed. She was still beautiful to Punk, but broken. He wondered if this is how she really felt on the inside these days.

Mike's voice snapped him out of his thoughts,

"It's funny; the past two years I've wondered why the hell you did what you did. Listen Punk, I don't hate you, if anything I envy you."

"Why the hell would you," Punk asked flabbergasted at the Miz, "I'm a divorced single father who never sees his kid?" Mike shrugged.

"Why do you think? Taylor loves you and she's yet to stop. I even heard her say your name when we were sleeping one night. You, she, and Natalie are a family; I don't belong with her. I was always shocked she ever said yes to my proposal in the first place. I love her, but she loves you and I just want her to be happy. It'll hurt like a bitch but I'm letting her go this time."

In that moment, any hatred Phil had for Mike over the silliest things he did went out the hospital window. So much respect was gained, and if Punk had to be honest he was grateful for Mike's current actions and decision. It had so much selflessness; that it could almost be out of character for him. Then again, Phil never really did get to know Mike instead of The Miz.

"Thank you for being there for them when I wasn't. I know how hard it is to let her go," Phil offered. Mike nodded, and headed towards the door. Once last look at the two left in the room, and he said,

"You don't know how hard it is, because you never let go of her, which is understandable. You shouldn't have to. Just treat her right, both of them." Then Mike was gone, along with Taylor's engagement ring.

Taking a deep breath, Phil just sat there staring and trying to find the right words. Hell he didn't even know if Taylor could hear him. He hoped she'd at least hear some of what he was about to say. Softly leaning over, he kissed her lips and hoped maybe she'd wake up like Sleeping Beauty did when her Prince kissed her in the Disney movie they once watched with Natalie as a family. Pulling away, it didn't happen and Punk cursed himself, and the romantic he was, for thinking it could possibly happen. Those kinds of things were reserved strictly for movies; not real life.

Taking her hand the Best in the World, who felt pretty worthless at this point, and stroking his thumb over hers he began talking,

"Hey there my pretty girl, I'm so fucking sorry for putting you here. I should've let you walk away, but I'm so used to it I didn't want to lose you, yet here we are. I…I uh know we're divorced, but baby I never stopped loving you or Natalie. I know I messed things up with you two, but when you wake up, you better believe that I'll do anything and everything to make it up to you Taylor," calming his breathing Punk tried to keep his composure. After a few seconds he began talking to her again, all the while still hoping she'd wake up and say something sarcastic to him.

"So I've been thinking a lot lately about how we first met, have you? God, I'm asking you something as if you'll answer me right now," he sighed but continued on again, "I was wrestling somewhere for an indie promotion and you and your dad showed up. That day was where everything changed for me. When I saw you, I knew I had to have you."

 _Taylor and Paul walked into the building, and the crowd was packed. Seventeen year old Taylor loved this business, and was thankful her dad asked her to come. The two moved their way through the crowd and found their seats in the very front row. A member of the promotion made his way into the squared circle. The crowd loved him and people were cheering._

 _"Dad, who's that guy in the ring," she asked as they sat down. She was pointing to a semi muscular, but not overly beefy tattooed wrestler. His hair was just below his ear, and lay in strands. A lip ring glistened in the light. As if the man heard Taylor ask, his eyes darted her way, and the two locked eyes. Hunter looked between the two, and a smirk washed over his face. He knew that look in his princess's eyes, and it was probably not going to be good on his heart. Nor was Hunter sure that Stephanie would want their daughter falling for a wrestler; he just wanted her single until at least thirty._

 _"That princess is CM Punk."_

 _"Oh," she said trying to hide her smile as the two of them finally broke eye contact, "I wonder how he got the name. I figured it'd be Pepsi man or something." The tow laughed and Mark shook his head. Taylor couldn't keep her eyes off of him throughout the whole match, and Punk could feel her eyes on him; he wondered what they looked like up close. As CM Punk beat Cabana with a pin, he then grabbed the microphone from the announcer. His well-known smirk on his features, his voice rang out in the building,_

 _"Thanks for coming out tonight everyone. Now if you didn't know or you live under a rock we have Triple H here in the crowd tonight. So what do you say about a match tonight? That is if you can take me."_

 _The crowd erupted, and Hunter shook his head. That is until Taylor spoke up,_

 _"More like as if you can take him there… I'm sorry, what was your name again?"_

 _The crowd all "ooooh'd" and Punk was astounded at the girl's attitude; her feistiness intrigued him._

 _Punk grinned,_

 _"Well pretty girl…it's Punk, but you can call me anything you want to."_

 _Taylor blushed, and thanked God for the lights not being on her completely. Paul started shaking his head yes,_

 _"Well Punk, my daughter can call you her tag team partner. Alright you have a deal, I'll wrestle you. You and Taylor versus me and whatever diva you have in the back…deal?"_

 _"Looks like we have a match," Punk exclaimed and the crowd erupted in cheers._

 _Before the match began Paul was talking to his tag team partner, giving Taylor time to realize that Punk's eyes were the most gorgeous shade of hazel she had ever seen in her life. Soon the match was underway with Paul and Punk starting out. Taylor watched with awe and felt so much pride in her father; he was her hero and that was undeniable._

 _When Punk made the tag into Taylor, he whispered in her ear,_

 _"Go get 'em pretty girl." Goosebumps shot all over, along with a very rapid heartbeat. After a back and forth battle, Taylor finally had the upper hand. She set the girl up for her father's own finishing move: the pedigree. The ref counted to three and Punk ran into the ring, picking Taylor up in victory. Hunter watched the two and gave a knowing nod to the man who won._

 _"You definitely have potential there Taylor, nice job."_

 _"Thanks Punk, you're not so bad yourself." The two stood there kind of awkwardly until he broke the silence,_

 _"Well hey, why don't we go out sometime? Here take my number-" Taylor immediately interrupted,_

 _"Actually how about this, if you memorize my number and call me in a couple days, then we go out?"_

 _Punk smiled, she wasn't going to be easy and he liked that in a girl. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were enough to rock his world, and her personality matched. He knew this wouldn't be the last he saw of her, so he agreed. After giving him her number, Taylor hugged him and then she and Mark left. Punk actually didn't pay attention to her number; he was going to win her over on his terms._

 _One week later, Taylor and her friend Hope were walking to their cars after school. She was hoping to go home and catch the flight with her dad so she could go on the road with him again; finish her schooling over home schooling on the road. It's been a week since she saw him and gave him her number, but still no call from CM Punk. He seemed serious, but maybe she was wrong._

 _"So then I told Uncle Glen that there was no way in hell I was going to pull a prank on Uncle Shawn. I mean the dude is the king of pranks for a reason," Taylor said. Hope laughed as Taylor reached for her keys._

 _"Oh my lord who is that hottie leaning against your Impala Tay," Hope half screamed. Rolling her eyes while searching for her keys the daughter of the Game replied,_

 _"Hope I love you, but please don't talk about my dad like that-"_

 _"Shut up! I was twelve okay, and no it's not your dad! It's this guy with tattoos and I think a lip ring-"_

 _Snapping her head up, keys in hand, Taylor's eyes shot to her car. Leaning against her car, clad in a Chicago Cubs hat, jeans, old sneakers, and a straight edge t-shirt was Punk. A smile formed on his face, and the girl couldn't help but smile back. The two were so lost in each other, she didn't even realize Hope ran over to her boyfriend and took off._

 _Finding her voice the five-foot-six girl finally broke the warming silence,_

 _"What happened to calling me?"_

 _He smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. Walking over she unlocked the car, and he opened the black door for her._

 _"Well, I figured it wasn't everyday a wrestler asked for your number-"_

 _"Actually just the other day Jeff asked me," Taylor joked._

 _"Haha, you're a funny one aren't you?"_

 _She shrugged, and tried not to blush. He had a way of making her feel all these things she didn't know she was capable of._

 _"Well wouldn't you like to know," she said throwing her bag into the back seat. Turning around to face him, she noticed he had to be six-foot-two, just like her dad Punk made her fell like a midget. Punk sighed, and took off his hat; his black hair matted._

 _"Actually yes I would. So how about we go on that date then?"_

 _Taylor couldn't hide her smile. He really was serious, and she had a feeling he was going to mean something to her._

 _"Alright, hop in. Let's go on this date."_

Punk finished telling Taylor the story and began sobbing at the end. He was relieved she couldn't see him being weak. Phil was supposed to be the strong one, but he always ended up letting her down on some level. He was a pro-wrestler along with a pro-fuck up. At least he thought so.

"Baby girl, I love you and I am so damn sorry. You just can't leave me okay? I refuse to let our story not have a happy ending. Natalie needs her mom, God she's a wreck. She needs you…I can't do this alone. Just please open your eyes okay? I…I need to see them. I need to see your smile. Taylor dammit we're supposed to have forever!"

More tears came, and he wished she could dry them. Taylor still lay there, and Punk found himself putting his hand into his pocket. A silver ring with a sapphire lay in his hand, and he gracefully walked to the other side of her bed and slid it on her ring finger.

"That ring belongs there, it never should've left in the first place," he muttered brokenly.

As if he turned on autopilot, Punk crept into Taylor's bed, careful of all the wires and tubes. Casually and calmly he pulled her pale and frighteningly cold body into his arms. Kissing her hair, Phil began humming and then singing one of her favorite songs,

"Beautiful like summer rain to wash away the winter stain…" Just like that while singing, Phil fell asleep. The first time he slept well in a year.

* * *

Once a morning came, Punk woke up to a voice he knew very well,

"Big brother, you should bathe. It's been almost two days and you stink."

Adjusting his eyes to the overwhelming light, Haley stood in front of him with two coffees in her hand, and a bag of something. Stretching, Phil looked over to his right fully expecting to see Taylor lying there, but instead saw empty white sheets. In a flash he was pissed, confused, and felt empty again. Jumping out of the hospital bed, Punk spazzed,

"Haley, where the hell is T and where the fuck am I?" The Voice of the Voiceless began walking toward the door, when Haley's small hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him back. Worry was etched over her face, and in that moment Punk was bracing himself for the news he never wanted to hear.

"Punk, you don't remember? You fell asleep next to Taylor and then the doctors had Colby move you to the guest room; you've been out like a light for two days," Haley answered slowly, hoping it wouldn't upset him further. Slowly taking in the news he nodded. Running a hand through his greasy hair, Punk sighed and then his eyes bulged.

"Shit, what about Natalie? How the hell could you let me-"

"Punk, she's fine! Nattie has been staying at my house. Taylor is still the same; breathing on her own and stable, no change."

The man was happy to hear his daughter was okay, but his already broken heart clenched at the fact that Taylor had yet to improve, or even in best case scenario, wake up.

"I have to go see her-"

"No Punk," Haley began, "you go home and see your daughter and bathe. I'm watching Taylor for now, and then you can come back." Without an objection from her big brother, Haley Orton walked out of the room and headed to see her best friend. Glaring at her retreating form, Punk huffed then grabbed his keys and headed home.

Walking into the warmth of his old home he once shared with his family, Punk was immediately attacked with a hug from little Natalie.

Looking up with her big eyes she said with panic in her small voice,

"Daddy, I missed you! Uncle Colby said you were sleeping, and I worried you were asleep like Mommy!"

Smiling at her concern and the fact that his daughter was the cutest thing in his eyes, the older man picked her up in his arms and hugged her closer than he ever remembered hugging her before. Kissing her nose that was so much like her mother's, Punk said,

"No baby girl, I was just tired, I'm alright I promise. Now how'd you like seeing your mom?"

Pulling away, the little girl shrugged,

"I didn't like it; she couldn't say anything back to me. I even told her about the boy in my class who tried kissing me, but she didn't even laugh…" the girl trailed off as tears prickled in her unique blue-hazel eyes. Punk would've gotten upset if not for being hung up on what Natalie said about the boy in her class trying to kiss her; hey he is a father after all.

"A boy tried to do what now?" He asked making sure he heard her right, and trying to keep his calm.

Natalie let out a giggle that was so close to Taylor's that it hurt to hear,

"Oh Daddy, I ran away. He was too slow to catch me. Then I told him if he ever tried to again I would take my knee to his face. We haven't talked in a whole day."

A proud smirk washed over Phil's face and he let her down,

"That's a good way to be honey, I'm proud of you."

She smiled in reply then made a funny face.

"I'm gonna go make cookies with Grandpy, you need to shower!" Laughing Natalie ran away and back into the kitchen.

Shaking his head in amusement, the tired man headed back upstairs to shower. These were the moments where Taylor would ever so gracefully save the day with only a few words; he couldn't and didn't want to do this alone.

While in the shower, many thoughts were swirling in his head, or rather memories. The one he was most fond of was when Taylor told him that she was pregnant with Nattie. Resting his forehead against the wet shower wall, the memory took over.

 _Punk walked into the apartment he and Taylor shared since they moved in together. It wasn't as great as she deserved and he wanted to give her, but it would have to do. With his wrestling career, money was tight; he wasn't sure what he would do without her. Throwing his bag onto the nearby chair, he hollered,_

 _"Baby, I'm home!" Walking into the living room, she wasn't there. Taylor wasn't answering and his heart rate sped up; several scenarios ran through his head and he hated fearing the worst. Growing up in the manner he did, nothing good ever lasted long; Taylor was the one thing he actually felt he got right. Taking two big steps at a time, he found Taylor sitting on the edge of their bed._

 _"Thank God, you scared the hell out of me pretty girl," Phil said from the doorway. Looking up at him, tears were pouring from Taylor's blue eyes, and from the looks of it she had been crying for some time now._

 _"Oh shit, Tay," he said kneeling in front of her and placing his hands on each side of her face, "baby talk to me, what's going on? Are you hurt? Did something happen?"_

 _Shaking her head, Taylor's eyes met Punk's. Worry was etched across his face, and in that moment she fell even more in love with him._

 _"I…I went to the doctor today, remember?" Nodding hesitantly, Punk wondered where this was going. Taking the nodding as a cue, Taylor continued, "she took a lot of tests, and um…I know it's soon and we're where we are now, but uh, I'm pregnant."_

 _As soon as those words left her mouth, they sank in, and a shit eating grin took over Phil's face._

 _"I'm going to be a daddy?" He asked in clarification, as the tears prickled behind his eyes. They only have been married a matter of months, but right now that didn't matter._

 _"We're having a baby Phil Brooks," Taylor said letting out happy tears._

 _"Oh God, I fucking love you," Punk said pressing his lips to hers and immediately Taylor melted into his embrace._

After walking down the stairs, Phil peeked into the kitchen to find Natalie and Hunter talking and waiting for the cookies to come out of the oven. By the scent in the air, he guessed they were the chocolate chip cookies Taylor always talked about her dad making. Stephanie was still at the hospital; she was just as bad as Phil when it came to leaving Taylor's side.

As if his presence was obvious, Hunter soon was in front of him wanting to talk. Natalie stood in her own little world, seemingly drooling over the cookies she was staring at in the oven.

Going outside the door and just standing there, this time it was Hunter who was tearing up and about to break down.

"I've spent the whole day with that little girl, and so much of her reminds me of Taylor. It's been two days since her accident and she has yet to wake up; I refuse to bury my baby girl Brooks, but what if I have to? Her mom left me years ago and now Tay…" He trailed off.

For once, Phil was not crying at the thought, he was hopeful for once. Since Paul was there for him before with his utmost strength and belief, then this time Punk would be there for him.

"Don't say that Hunter; she's your daughter and she's a tough woman. She is going to wake up. She has too much to lose if she doesn't; you can't think that," Punk looked at the utterly shaken man and he knew there was something that the Game wasn't telling him.

On a second note the WWE champion added, "Now what is this really about? Something just seems…off with you."

Taking several minutes to decide whether or not to tell Phil, the future Hall of Famer knew that the younger man had every right to know the truth.

"Well Taylor and I haven't spoken in nearly a week now actually. Last time we did we fought."

Phil was in total shock. Taylor and Paul are extremely close; as close as a father and daughter could be. As much as Taylor loved her mom, she was daddy's little princess. Much like her mother was. Even when he was on the road, Paul was the dad who never missed anything important to his daughter. Phil always aspired to be like him in the family sense, but ended up failing miserably. He knew Taylor was right in the divorce, but he hated it nonetheless.

"What the hell would you two fight over? As long as I've known you two you never fight."

He sighed, almost shamefully,

"We were talking about the wedding and I point blank refused to walk her down the aisle."

Punk couldn't believe what he heard. The Best in the World knew that Paul didn't approve entirely of Mike and wanted Punk and Taylor back together, but Phil never thought he would tell his daughter that he wasn't coming to her wedding. His approval meant so much to Taylor, granted she still made her own choices and decisions, but nonetheless it probably broke her heart when her own dad said that. Punk didn't think he could ever do that to Nattie.

"Have you gone to see her yet?"

The man shook his head no, and Punk didn't know whether to shrug it off or flip shit. He chose the intermediate.

"Hunter, she's your daughter and she loves you. You need to see her. As for their wedding, Mike broke it off. So she'll need you when she wakes up. You know she divorced me because I stopped caring? Well she thought I did, but I didn't; I just got too wrapped up in my job. If I could take all that back I would, because she and I would be together, and this whole thing could've been avoided. Don't make the mistake I did."

"You know I never told you this Punk, but you're a dumbass. You hurt my daughter and it pissed me off, but ya know what? She's forgiven you. Maybe you should forgive yourself now."

The two locked eyes, and Punk had one last thing to say before he went to see the love of his life,

"Yeah, maybe you should too."

* * *

After being gone for longer than he would've liked to, Phil was finally back at the hospital sitting beside Taylor. She was breathing on her own, but yet to wake up. Looking through the bag Haley had earlier, she had left several books and magazines for Taylor, along with Taylor's iPhone and some old pictures. The picture of Taylor and Punk on their wedding day caught the man's eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

An hour later, he still sat here, looking over all the magazines. Flipping through channels, he quickly grew bored until he noticed that One Tree Hill was on. Laughing at the irony, it was the episode where Haley Scott was in the hospital after getting hit by the car.

Phil looked over at Taylor, and remembered how he'd protest watching the show with her, but now he realized how much he took all of it for granted. _Never again once she's back,_ Punk swore to himself.

Turning off the TV he laughed,

"I know you love the show, but this is a little extreme, don't ya think pretty girl? Seriously, I'd rather not live a soap opera."

Thinking to himself, he on impulse grabbed her iPhone and began looking through the songs. One song made his eyes grow wide.

It was the song they danced to at their wedding all those years ago.

 _"Beautiful Words" played in the background, as the new Mr. and Mrs. Brooks swayed slowly to the song. The song may have been a tad corny in his mind, but Punk felt that it described them perfectly. Their relationship had been anything but easy, but yet they always made it out better than before._

 _"Well it's all over, so I guess we just get to go back to work, huh," Taylor said with a cheeky grin on her beautiful face._

 _Her husband glared playfully,_

 _"Um, hell no, I don't think so babe. After I proposed you decided no sex until our wedding night, and then you tease me mercilessly the whole time. Then you look like this right now, and make me have to wait even longer for the honeymoon because this whole reception thing. As far as I'm concerned, we are going on this honeymoon and barely leaving the room," Phil finished with his signature smirk._

 _Taylor's heart melted and she leaned up to kiss him. The cool metal of his lip ring adding to the goose bumps that she already had from him throughout the whole night. She loved the man, and when she first saw him at that house show three years ago, she knew it was him. To be honest she never really believed in love at first sight, or anything until him. Plus, Phil Brooks was a well-known bachelor who swore marriage wasn't in the cards for him; well until he met Taylor of course._

 _"Alright, I guess that isn't so bad. Keep that up and we'll have a baby in no time," the shorter girl joked._

 _"Good, because I want it all with you Mrs. Brooks," he whispered into her ear and she groaned._

 _"Mmm, please say that again."_

 _"I love you Mrs. Brooks."_

 _Taylor smiled, a real smile and he couldn't help but give one back; he finally found a reason to be happy. "I love you too Phil," she whispered resting her head on his chest._

 _As they continued to dance, Phil began half singing, half muttering to her,_

 _"An ending no one's ever heard, we are a story slowly unfolding, beautiful words._ _I could walk across the ocean with you walking next to me."_

Phil didn't realize he was singing it out loud until he heard a soft voice sing back,

"And you could melt away this winter, now we're starting over; we will see it's not too late."

The voice was one of a woman's, and it was scratchy, but still so familiar. The voice filled Punk with relief, and he immediately pushed the chair away, and closed the distance to Taylor's bed.

There, eyes opening and closing, this time out of blinking and not an accident, Taylor was awake. Her blue eyes were as bright as ever, and a warm smile graced her still beautiful face, causing his heart to melt.

"Baby, Taylor oh my God, you're awake!"

Opening my eyes, they adjusted to the light slowly and my head pounded like I was hit by a car. Then I inwardly laughed at my own expense; I was hit by a car.

A deep voice was singing, and I immediately knew who it was. The song Phil was singing was the one we danced to at our wedding, one that seemed a whole other lifetime ago.

He finished the line of "Beautiful Words," and I tried my best to sing back,

"And you could melt away this winter, now we're starting over; we will see it's not too late."

He pushed away the chair and looked at me. Tears were coming from his hazel eyes that I missed so much, and I wondered if he even realized he was crying,

"Baby, Taylor oh my God, you're awake!"

Phil looked so relieved, but yet in disbelief and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You know Brooks; I must really like you or something. First I give birth to your daughter after ten hours of labor and then I save your ass from a car," I tried to joke.

Grabbing my hand, he kissed it several times, and in that moment my heart melted. He was here for me, and I missed it always being like that; him at my side. Leaning over, Phil softly kissed my forehead and then lips. I would've kissed back, if not for being weak and caught off guard.

"Yeah, you must love me or something. I'm sorry for what I did, but I've been saying that a lot lately," he looked down at our hands locked, he went to pull away, but I held on tighter. Smiling ruefully he continued, "I missed you Taylor. I didn't know if you were going to wake up-"

"Enough, okay? I'm not going anywhere so no worries anymore. Plus, not even a car can get rid of me that easily."

He shook his head and laughed. He just kept looking at me as we sat there in silence; him not letting go of my hand. Knowing Phil, he probably figured if he let go then this wouldn't be real. Rolling my head to the side, I saw that Mike's engagement ring was gone, and Phil's old ring took its place. I chose not to say anything; it was for the best I knew.

"I probably should go tell everyone you're awake, I know Nattie would love to see her momma."

I grinned at the mention of my baby girl; God I missed her, and then my thoughts went to my dad. The last time we talked it ended in a fight; I wondered if he forgave me for hanging up on him. It wasn't my proudest moment.

"Yeah, I'd love to see her too. Actually, could you wait a while? I know they'll all freak out and I just don't want that yet. I missed two days of my life…I'm not ready to see anyone."

He nodded, and then got up to leave. Furrowing my brows, I asked,

"Where the hell are you off to?"

"You said you weren't ready to see anyone," Phil replied as if I were stupid. Rolling my eyes, I tried my best to adjust myself, and Punk was back by my side in a flash. "Taylor, you just woke up from a coma, stay put."

Smirking I shot back,

"Phil I just woke up from a coma. Stay put."

Eventually I fell asleep after rounds of visitors, and when I woke up; my Daddy was by my side.

My big and strong dad, my hero in life looked weak for once, his eyes red and puffy. Knowing him, he held it together for as long as he could before he broke. I only hoped that Punk was there for him; they always have been my two favorite guys.

"Hey there Daddy," I said getting his attention.

"Hey there princess," he responded with a smile as he used my old nickname from when I was a child. Dad then sat on the side of my bed, and pushed back my hair like he used to do when I was sick, or upset. Sometimes I missed being a little girl just because everything was so much easier; kids are so resilient and it's a wonderful thing to be in life.

"Dad, I'm sorry about the last time we talked. I shouldn't have hung up on you."

He shook his head and then kissed my forehead,

"It was fine; I shouldn't have tried to tell you what to do. It's still hard for me to think that you're a grown woman now, and I've come to terms with it. I just still get overprotective of you; especially when it comes to matters of your heart."

He always had been that way; he hated every guy I ever liked growing up. That was until I was seventeen and began dating twenty-three year old Phil; Dad was okay with it for some reason. Then it hit me; a question I never asked him.

"Daddy,"

"Yeah honey," he questioned after fixing his ponytail. I smiled at his mannerism.

"Why have you always thought so highly of Phil? I mean when I went through my stage of having a crush on Adam you absolutely hated it, but when Phil came along you had no objections," I finally asked. I felt silly for asking since Phil and I have been divorced now, but after eleven years I figured it was time to finally seek the answer.

Several beats of silence passed before he began talking again.

"Well, in all honesty Punk reminded me of a younger version of me. That was my first instinct, but then soon after I realized what it was. After your mother left, it was hard on all of us, but especially you. Whether you'll willingly admit it or not, that whole thing made you lose faith in love. Then when you and Brooks met, I'll never forget that look on your face. My gut told me he'd be what you needed and make you believe again. He did, and Taylor you have that look on your face every time you see him to this day."

I wiped away a tear. He was right; I still loved Phil, but there was just so much hurt there. He made me believe, and I trusted him, but then he hurt me and our daughter. It's not something to easily forgive. I guess Dad didn't necessarily hate Mike; he just knew me better than myself. I guess everyone did.

In life, when you get hurt by someone you love you lose yourself, and sometimes your way. Then sometimes, you're lucky and realize that you took a wrong turn once or twice. The answer is always in front of you and you can find your way back to good.

A week later and I was finally released from the hospital; on one condition: Phil had to stay with Nattie and me. That was everyone else's orders; not mine. I know could walk on my own, luckily the boot came off a few days ago. I still had to rehab it, but Phil got the same guy to come and help me, who helped him rehab his left knee after the surgery.

It was just another day, and Natalie had to go to school. Ever since I got home she and her father both had refused to leave my side. I stood up and began walking towards the door to grab Natalie's book bag to give her, but that was until I heard,

"Daddy, Mom's trying to get something!"

Sighing, in an instant Phil was right there grabbing her pink book bag from me. I glared at him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Jesus, my own daughter rats me out to the warden? I see how this goes."

Nattie hugged my legs before Punk picked her up,

"Momma I had to, you're supposed to be resting it. You always send me back to my room when I'm sick."

"Yeah Taylor, listen to our daughter," Punk smirked. Stepping closer, Punk and I locked eyes, and I went into kiss him, but then quickly kissed Nattie's cheek.

"Have a good day at school baby girl, love you." After an 'I love you' back, and a pout from Phil, the two were out the door as he went with her to wait for the bus.

Slowly walking through the house, my phone went off and it was from Mike. After I woke up, he came to see me; we realized yes we loved each other, but we were better off as friends, which was okay with me. He deserved better than a girl with more baggage than most people had.

Reading it I grinned,

' **So Nat texted me saying you aren't listening? Let me know if I need to straighten you out ;)'**

 **'You're a loser Mikey, but I'll let you know. ;) Now get back to work. '**

After another joke from him, Mike had to go.

Continuing to walk through the house, I was overcome with annoyance thinking of Phil. He thought that him coming back to act like a father and husband would make everything okay again; but he was wrong. I shouldn't let him back in, because that pain isn't something I want to deal with again. It hurt too much the first time. Standing in front of the fire place mantle, I saw our old wedding photo. The couple in that looked so happy and in love; I wondered where they went.

"We were good together," a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. A second later Phil's tattooed body stood next to mine as he admired the picture as well. He was right, we were while it lasted.

"I'm sorry," my voice came out strangely even. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw that Phil looked at me as if I had two heads.

The taller man then carefully replied,

"What are you sorry for?"

Turning around to fully face him, I crossed my arms. His eyes looked pleading, as if he knew where I was about to go; a silent plea not to go there again. I still did anyway.

"For trying to change you; I knew who you were when we got together. I knew marriage wasn't your thing, but I tried anyway. It wasn't my place to change that, and for that I'm sorry."

Anger flashed through his face, and he erupted,

"Stop that damn act Taylor. I thought our marriage was fine, and you were the one who didn't think it was. Now I know it wasn't, but I would've fought for our marriage; but you took the easy way out. It must run in your family, huh?"

It felt as if my breath had left my body. It was an unspoken rule in relationships that you never talk shit about the other person's family; especially not when they were extremely close. He purposely said it to hurt me. That's what killed me the most. Realizing what he said, he looked as if he wanted to take it back, but I reached out and finally slapped him. Running a hand along his bearded jaw, he looked at me in disbelief. Along with that look he gets in his eyes when he's pissed; while he wrestles you can sometimes see it.

"Really Phil…well news flash to you; as far as I'm concerned through this all you've shown that you are just like your father," I shot back with as much anger as I could. He looked broken; Phil absolutely hated his father.

Not even bothering to wait around for his response, I headed upstairs to the bathroom to shower; which was just an excuse to get away from him. Slamming the door behind me, I couldn't even cry this time.

While in the shower, my guilt set in. I couldn't believe I just did what I did; what I just said. The thing that sucked the most was that it couldn't be taken back. Even if I apologized, it was still out there. Phil was nothing like his father, God the only thing he and his sperm donor had in common was their last name.

Soon the water began turning to cold and I got out. Wrapping the beige towel around my body, I stepped out of the shower. I'm not sure how it happened, but it happened in a blur: me falling and thinking my head was about to bounce off the toilet, but then as I was falling slowly, Phil caught me.

"Jesus Christ Taylor, I know you think you don't need help, but stop being selfish." He looked at me with so much pain, but yet I couldn't look away. He was too beautiful, and his arms like my safe haven.

"I'm okay Phil-" I tried to reason, but he quickly stopped me.

"Yeah, but I'm not Taylor and I haven't been in a long time…I lost you once, and then you almost died because of me. I thought I loved you, but when you moved on with Mike and I thought it was over, I loved you even more. I don't think you realize how much I need you. I know I fucked up and let my pride get in the way once; earlier when I falsely accused you of being like her was an example of that. Not anymore, God I sound like a girl, but I just needed you to know all that."

We were now face to face, as Phil's wet hazel eyes were gazing into my equally wet blue orbs. I couldn't stop the tears, but this time I didn't want to. Reaching up, I wiped away his tears, and it reminded me of when he'd be there to do the same for me. His eyes stayed on me, and a piece of his slicked back black hair fell out of place, and I pushed it back. We just stood there in a still and so many things I wanted to say, but I didn't think any words could describe how I feel about the man in front of me; the one I never should have let go of.

"I forgive you," I whispered, "and I love you. I never stopped and I never will. I didn't mean what I said; you're the man he never was. You're the man I love more than anything else, and I shouldn't have ever filed those papers. I'm so sorry Phil."

Placing both tattooed hands on my face, he caressed my cheeks and then ever so softly, I rested my hands on top of his. My towel was on the floor; long forgotten by now. Leaning down, his lips captured mine in a soft kiss; so careful and sweet it broke my heart. In a good way this time, and kissed back with all I had in me.

Slowly, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. Without a second thought, my hands went to the hem of his Ramones t-shirt, and as I went to pull it off of hos chiseled body, his hands stopped me. Looking up at him, he sighed.

"Pretty girl, you've been out of the hospital for a week; you almost just fell-"

"Yeah, but you caught me didn't you. You won't hurt me, so let me take your shirt off dammit."

Phil laughed; a real laugh and it was like a melody to my ears. I hadn't heard a genuine Phil Brooks laugh in a long time; it was as if a wave of warmth fell over my body. His hands fell to his sides and I pulled the shirt off of him, and began kissing at the tattoos on his chest. A low groan came from him and I smirked. Then in an instant Phil picked me up, and had my legs wrapped around his waist.

Kissing my neck and the collarbone, Phil carried me over to our king sized bed. It was an unfair advantage; I was already naked from the shower, and he still had on jeans at least. He must have read my mind, because he lay me down as stood at the end unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Groaning, the bulge in his boxers was becoming noticeable. Pulling the unneeded article of clothing off, Phil carefully crawled on top of my body. For the first time in my life, I was self-conscious in front of CM Punk. There were still several bruises that were on my hips, and a God awful one on my back.

Trailing his lips from my neck he left butterfly kisses on the black and blue bruises. Getting close to my bikini area, he worked his way back up.

"You're so beautiful Taylor," he murmured huskily against my stomach. Pulling his head up, I looked him straight in the eyes hoping that love was being mirrored back. Leaning up I whispered in his ear,

"Phil, make love to me."

His voice came out strained as if it took all he had not to lose control there,

"Are you sure this is what you want? I won't be able to stop…." To reassure him, my lips met his and it was all over.

Pushing me back against the Egyptian cotton, Phil's tattooed arms were placed on each side of my head, my legs wrapped around him pulling him even closer. Running my hands up and down his arms, he pushed his way in.

As if no time had passed, we moved in sync. As he pushed in further and we kept kissing, everything felt okay again.

"P…Phil," I moaned, "more." He gave me a hesitant look, but quickly obliged.

Several minutes later, Phil let out a moan,

"Shit, Taylor…you're perfect."

We both felt our climaxes coming, and as I reached mine I screamed into Punk's shoulder right as he came too.

Pulling out, we got underneath the blankets as I checked the time. It was only noon and Nattie would be home in three hours. Sighing contently as Phil pulled me into his arms, everything felt okay again.

"You know I've been putting on a brave face, but I missed you Phil."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep pretty girl."

He easily could tell that I was about to fall asleep. I hated how well he knew me, but embraced it at the same time. Closing my eyes I snuggled further into his arms and managed to finally get the sleep I'd been wishing for, for over a year.

Rolling over, I found myself in Phil's grey Best in the World t-shirt, but there was no Phil. Reality hit me and I realized it was too good to be true. Glancing at the clock on Phil's side of the bed, it claimed to be six pm.

Pulling on my jeans; I rushed out of my room to find Natalie asleep on the couch. Letting out a sigh of relief I rushed over to her, and carefully shook her awake. When her eyes opened she smiled, and stretched out, and in that moment she was a replica of her father. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, then asked what she was doing sleeping this early.

"Daddy said you were sleeping so we went out for dinner and went to the park. Then I fell asleep, and he left…" Natalie trailed off and then darted up and ran to the counter. Taking a seat next to her favorite blue blanket, the one her Aunt Haley got her, my daughter hurried back with two pieces of paper in her hand.

"Baby girl what is this?" I wasn't dumb; I knew they were tickets to RAW tonight here in Chicago, but what we had them for I wasn't sure.

Giving me one of her signature grins, again acting just like her father, she replied,

"Daddy left them for us! He said they're front row and to see him for backstage passes! Can we go momma, please?"

Thinking, an interesting idea popped into my head. Cracking my knuckles, I realized my sapphire ring was gone. Fuck and I have no clue where it went! Maybe if I was lucky, Phil wouldn't notice.

"Actually, I have a better idea, what do you say?"

"Is it a surprise?"

"That it is chica," I responded ruffling her hair. She rolled her eyes, but then took a seat next to me laying her head on my lap. Running my fingers through her hair, I felt so much love for my daughter; she's been my rock through all of this.

"Momma, are you and Daddy getting back together?" She suddenly asked as she rolled over to face me. Pushing back her hair like my father used to do I smiled,

"We're getting there honey. You know I missed you while I was hurt, a whole lot."

Smiling she wrapped her arms around my midsection,

"I love you too momma, I was so sad without you. Plus I didn't tell you about the boy who tried to kiss me!"

My eyes snapped down to hers; did I just hear that right?

"Wait what?"

She giggled and then sighed,

"That's what Daddy said too! But Charlie and I are just friends. He's dating this mean girl named Machelle. I don't like her, she's a bitch."

My blue eyes near bulged out of my head, she's only eight! What the hell! Where would she hear this…right, apparently I forget how badly Phil cusses.

"Young lady, where on earth did you hear that word?

She gave me the duh face,

"Mom, you and Auntie Haley call that red headed lady with all the tattoos that when you talk about her."

I tried not to laugh. She was right; I definitely didn't like Amy. It's hard to discipline her over things like that when it's so funny…and true.

"Well that's a grown up word okay? Let's not say it again."

Natalie nodded her head, and I reached over and picked up my cell phone and called Phil.

"Hey you," his deep voice rand over the phone and I felt my stomach turn; more like get the butterflies from him. At twenty-eight it still happens.

"Hey, so our daughter just called Amy a bitch."

The line was silent until Phil busted up laughing,

"Oh my God what'd you tell Nat?"

"Not to say it until she's an adult, it was too funny and true! Hey, I'm sorry but we can't come to the show tonight. Natalie isn't feeling well."

He sighed, and I could hear the worry and disappointment in his voice,

"It is okay, are you sure you two will be okay? I could always come-"

"No! We'll be okay Phil. We love you."

"I love my girls too," he said with a smile and then hung up.

"But momma-" Nattie went to object and I shushed her. Dialing another number, a deep voice picked up.

"Taylor Lynn! You just now call me? How are you?"

I smiled him and tried not to laugh as well. He was one of my most favorite people in this world.

"I'm good Grandpa. Actually; I wanted to ask you for a favor."

The older man laughed,

"Of course, anything for my favorite granddaughter," After explaining, Grandpa agreed. Maybe my plan would work after all.

Several hours later, Monday Night RAW was coming to a close. "Cult of Personality" played, and the WWE Champion, CM Punk made his way to the ring. Many cheered; it was his home town after all, but yet some fans in the crowd still did boo him.

Once he got in the ring, Justin handed him a microphone. Putting it to his lips, the Chicago crowd grew even louder, chanting his name. Closing his eyes and taking it all in, Punk opened his eyes fully wishing that Taylor and their daughter were in the front row, but he understood why they couldn't be. As much as he loved the energy and this business, he didn't know how he could ever have lasted the past year without his family. Then again he barely did, he knew deep down.

Opening up his mouth he was supposed to talk about how he deserves respect, and how he still hasn't turned his back on the WWE Universe. However, he didn't because that was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

Meanwhile, backstage three girls and one man stood watching the monitor. Haley and Colby were waiting for him to begin, and the other two girls watching in awe as Punk did his thing. He was always so compelling in the ring as well.

Out in the ring, Punk began speaking and the taller of the last two girls hung on his every word.

"I was supposed to come out here and talk about this title, and how much it means to me. Granted it does, but not as much as two other things. See I tried giving them as normal of a life as I can offer, but in light of recent events, it's about time everyone knows. Last week, Taylor Helmsley, yes the former diva, was in an accident and she almost didn't make it. Now for those of you who have no clue as to why I'd care, well Taylor Helmsley is actually Taylor Brooks now; she's my wife," the crowd erupted and the Taylor chants began.

It warmed his heart to see that the fans still remembered her; before she supposedly left after losing to Haley in a get out of town match three years ago.

Punk continued once the crowd settled somewhat, "Well she was before I screwed up. We were married eight years, and we even have an eight year old daughter together. We got divorced last year, but I want to change that. Taylor is the love of my life, the first thing I ever got right…"

As Phil continued, my heart was beating and I tried my hardest not to tear up.

"Hit the music," I said to the production guy. Looking over at Nattie, Haley, and Colby I winked at the three, and then made my way through the black curtain.

"So long story short, this wasn't scripted-"

Music, very familiar music at that, stopped Phil mid-sentence. The crowd was in an uproar as a very familiar blonde bombshell stood at the top of the ramp. He turned to see what everyone was looking at, and there clad in an old 'Daughter of the Game' t-shirt and her famous shorts was Taylor. Sending a wink his way, she made her way down the ramp, giving hi-fives along the way. Phil still stood there in complete aw, but he had to admit that it was great seeing Taylor back in her element; she loves being a mom, but she misses being a Diva he knew.

As I strutted down the ramp giving all my fans hi-fives, it felt great being back. I guess you don't realize how much you miss something until you don't have it for a while; story of my life. Phil still stood in the middle of the ring, gawking at me. I laughed, as I did old ring in routine. Jerry walked over with a mic, and I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

Taking a deep breath I began,

"Well, well, well, hello Chicago! It's been a while," the crowd began chanting my name, and a chill ran through me. Looking over at Phil he was getting them to cheer louder, pumping up his arms to do so.

I smiled and continued,

"As Punk here told you, I'm a mom now and I absolutely love it, but I miss all of you guys too. So I talked to a certain uncle of mine, and well guess who's coming back to towns near you?"

The crowd got even louder, and the look on Punk's face was priceless. Walking towards him, I put down the mic and whispered into his ear,

"Surprise honey, I'm back."

He smirked,

"Couldn't stay gone, could you T?"

Shaking my head no, I added,

"This was really sweet of you Phil, I love you too."

CM Punk smirked and spoke again,

"Well I'm as shocked as the rest of you. So Taylor, you have everything planned out is that right?"

Nodding, I gave him a funny look. Looking around at the crowd, I waved at a couple fans, and then simultaneously, the audience gasped. Casting my eyes over to Phil, I could now see why the crowd was gasping.

There, in the middle of the WWE on nationalized television, was Phil down on one knee holding that sapphire ring I thought I had lost. Throwing my hands over my mouth, I tried to keep my emotions in check; it is TV.

"It looks like you don't have everything planned out, do you? So what do you say; Taylor Helmsley, will you marry me…again?" He asked sliding the ring onto my ring finger.

Putting the black microphone to my mouth I answered with,

"It's Taylor Brooks, and yes I will."

Standing up, Phil pulled me into his arms and kissed me. We tried keeping it as PG as possible.

Feeling like I had to, I said into the mic, smirking all the while:

"Eat your heart out AJ."

Laughing and shaking his head again, we kissed again.

"Really, live on TV?'

His smile faltered,

"Should I not-"

"It was perfect thank you Phil."

Kissing my forehead he whispered back, "Anything for you two."

Then out came Natalie running from the back into the ring. He swept her up into his arms, and Punk kissed her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing her cheek she said,

"Mommy you look so pretty." After a thank you, Punk laced our hands together as we got out of the ring and all headed into the back.

The last thing I heard was Jerry saying,

"Well folks, that's how you end a RAW in Chicago."


End file.
